1. Field of the Inventions
The present inventions relate to systems, methods and devices for manipulating images on displays, and more particularly, to the manipulation of images on a tiled display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, personal computers and workstations are connected to one or a small number of adjacent display devices, often LCD type monitors. Such systems can provide the user with the ability to view a larger number of pixels than that typically displayable on a single monitor.
Commercially available computer systems can often support one or two monitors for each video controller (sometimes constructed in the form of a “video card”) connected to the system. For example, typical “PC” computer systems include several “expansion slots” which can accept certain types of video cards. Motherboards of some “PCs” are built with one or more PCI, PCI Express, AGP, etc., slots that can accept video cards. In this manner, a single computer can be provided with multiple video cards to increase the number of displays that can be controlled by the computer.